


Zdravstvuyt-Mate

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: After some inevitable chaos for our heroes, Nyssa and Sara decide that then need to have a standing date night. However, like all their plans, it doesn't go at all like they expected and they really should have known better.





	Zdravstvuyt-Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i like bad puns. I'm not even sorry for the bad Russian pun. Sorry I've been MIA, i was stuck at this one part but I've decided to cut that part from this story and add it to the next one. So my awesome major plot twist thing is coming in the next story. 
> 
> I'm also going back to school, so forgive me for taking forever.

Sara was so sick of this bullshit. If she had known how annoying coming back to Starling City would have been, she would have asked Nyssa to take them to Central City to see her mom. Or maybe Coast City, or National City, or even fucking Gotham! Fuck, anywhere that wasn't Starling! They should move. Didn't Nyssa have a friend in Metropolis that they could crash with? They should just leave. Fuck this shit.

First, someone kidnapped Laurel. Apparently Laurel had been getting targeted quite a bit thanks to her interacting with the Hood, or The Arrow as Oliver is calling himself now. So, Sara had to save Laurel's life (someone really needs to teach her how to protect herself better. Those self defense classes their Dad put them through were clearly not working for her). Nyssa put an arrow through the chest of the Dollmaker just as Oliver arrived to save the day. Sure they broke their rules of no killing, but it saved Laurel's life _and_ probably her dad's life. Sara heard how the Dollmaker had been her dad's case not long after he disappeared, so she liked to think his demise gave her father a little closure. Hopefully. She wouldn't tell him that they killed him. Just in case.

After the Dollmaker, during the Cash for Guns event that was put on by an anonymous donor (read: Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn, and the Lance Ladies), Sin ended up getting shot! Oh Sara had a field day hunting down that fucker. She didn't manage to kill “The Mayor” but she had fun slaughtering all his underlings, with Nyssa's help. Before they could get “The Mayor”, Tommy of all people found them and demanded that they turn the guy over to the police. All while wearing his I-am-very-disappointed-in-you look. Sure the two broke their no killing rule, again, but this was revenge for Sin. And Sin was their pup! These people needed to be taught a fucking lesson!

Tommy was pissed at them for a few days after that…

Sin made a full recovery, much to the relief of Nyssa and Sara.

“I have a cool scar now!” She declared when she had her stitches taken out. “Scars are hot!”

Sara couldn't help but agree with that. While Nyssa had no scars on her body anymore, she used to be littered with them, and Sara found it sexy as fuck. Granted, Nyssa is sexy as fuck all the time. It's Nyssa. But, Nyssa found Sara hot, and Sara had plenty of scars too. Then again, they were both pretty freaking hot.

After “The Mayor” incident, Tommy admitted to telling Oliver the identity of The Cat and The Canary because he needed his help to track them down.

(Sara was quite proud of her quick thinking. After saving a young woman from being raped, she asked who they were. Sara called herself The Canary, as that was the English translation for her League name, and Nyssa became the Cat.

“I thought the Cat ate the Canary, not worked with it…” the young woman said.

“The Canary usually eats the Cat,” Sara said with a smirk. “But, the Cat gives a bomb ass blowjob.”

Nyssa hit her for that.)

Oliver had called the two women to his lair where he proposed working together, but Nyssa shot him down. They had no desire to be open in their vigilantism like him. “The Mayor” was revenge for an attack on their pack, but they had no desire to go after any other big ticket criminals. They would assist should Oliver desperately need it, but they wanted to keep to the shadows, as they had their own mission here.

“And what is that?” Oliver asked.

“Find Malcolm Merlyn.” Nyssa answered.

Oliver agreed to keep his eyes and ears out for the man (after recovering from shock. After all, he saw Nyssa hit him with a fatal blow), and Felicity agreed to continuously track him. In return, Nyssa and Sara would focus on the petty criminals so that Oliver could handle the big guys. Any pertinent information would be shared between the two groups and they would help the other when needed.

If Sara was being honest. It went over way better than she expected. Though, she had a sneaky suspicion that Oliver guessed that she and Nyssa were up to something.

Training picked up pretty heavily after Sin’s incident. Thea now threw herself into her training, which surprised Nyssa. The Omega trained the tiny Queen very hard, and the girl thrived under Nyssa's tutelage.

“You are angry,” Nyssa said to Thea one day after training. The two were sitting on the mats, away from everyone else.

“My mom is getting the death penalty if she loses. And Laurel is the prosecutor.”

Well that would do it.

“And Oliver is hiding things from me, I know it.”

_Yup, he is._ Sara thought as she coached Roy and Tommy. She could hear Nyssa and Thea talking, but wisely kept out of their conversation.

“We all have our secrets, Tiny Queen,” Nyssa told Thea simply. “I have many myself.”

“Do you have any secrets that you keep from Sara?” The girl fired back at her.

“Not many,” Nyssa conceded, “but there are a few things that I do not wish to speak to her about. She knows this and respects my boundaries. I will tell her when I am ready. You cannot push people to tell you things, Tiny One.”

Thea sighed. “I just hate being in the dark.”

“We all do. You just have to accept that you cannot have everything in life.”

“What made you so wise?” Thea asked with a small smile.

“Motherhood.”

That made Sara smile.

Thea, Tommy, Roy, and Sin were sent off for a cool down and Sara meandered over to her wife. She slid her arms over Nyssa's shoulders and nuzzled right up against her neck. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and happily rested her forehead on Sara's shoulder.

“I love you,” Sara mumbled.

“I love you.” Nyssa replied.

“Are you pregnant yet?” Sara asked her, pulling back from the embrace slightly. Her eyes went right to Nyssa's stomach, eyeing it eagerly.

Nyssa laughed, “I do not think it is early enough to tell without blood tests.”

“Can you go to the doctor and find out?” Sara mumbled, “I wanna know if we're having pups!”

“You can wait a week, Sara Lance.”

“I'm impatient.”

“I am aware.” Clearly Nyssa wasn't going to budge on this, which made the blonde pout.

“I hate waiting,” Sara grumbled, pulling her closer. They were pretty sure Nyssa was pregnant, but didn't want to jinx it. It had been about a month since they mated, and they probably would be able to use a pregnancy test, but Nyssa didn't like to use them until a considerable amount of time has passed.

Part of it was due to Nyssa wanting to not be out on restrictions so soon after coming off it. And the other part was just because she was scared there would be a false positive, and she didn't want to get her hopes up. Either way, Sara was not amused.

“Hush you,” Nyssa teased, “now go shower. It is date night, and I have plans for it.”

That perked the blonde right up.

“Ooh! Fancy date or fun date?”

“A little of both. Dress nice, but not formal.” Nyssa told her.

“Nice jeans and a nice shirt?”

“Acceptable,” Nyssa agreed.

“Deal! See you in thirty!”

And so, Date Night had begun.

* * *

“Dig was kidnapped by ARGUS and apparently Ollie and the others are going to Russia to help one of his friends or something. He wants to know if we can go help.” Sara muttered to Nyssa while they ate their dinner.

The two were in a nice little organic restaurant that had GMO free meals. Nyssa found it not too long after arriving in Starling City and she deemed it good enough to eat. And there was meat, so Sara was satisfied.

“I am not fond of doing ARGUS a favor,” Nyssa commented, putting down her fork. “It is very likely to be a trap for us.”

Sara agreed with that. They were well aware of their status on ARGUS’ most wanted list. The Top Five contained League members, and all five were members of Nanda Parbat's 'Royal Family’. Ra's was, naturally, at the top, followed by Nyssa, Talia, Sara, and oddly enough, Damian. Sara was never quite sure why the kid was on there, as he hasn't been on a single mission yet, but he was. Lexa had been added recently, much to Sara's anger. Their only reasonin why the kids were put on the list was just due to their status in the 'Royal Family'. Should they be captured, Sara believed that they would be treated like orphans and not like criminal masterminds.

“Think if we help, they might let us go?” Sara asked.

“Definitely not.”

Sara sighed, “it makes you wonder why they haven't tried to come after us yet. You know that they know who we are.”

“We are too high profile now,” Nyssa replied simply. “To come after us now would be detrimental to their organization.”

“You play dirty,” Sara said, realizing that Nyssa planned this.

“You know me so well, little bird.” Nyssa said with a smirk. “Also the generous donation of MGG tech and funds could also be what is keeping them away from us.”

“And the fact that I am the big bad alpha,” Sara added.

Nyssa grinned. “Perhaps our little stunt at the Gala was more fortuitous than we initially believed.”

“Indeed.”

The two sat back in their chairs, eating their food in a comfortable silence. They declined any desserts, paid, and went on their way. Since it was still a nice day out, they agreed to walk a little before heading home.

_“We're being followed,”_ Sara muttered in Arabic, nostrils flaring.

_“I suppose this is the part where we let ourselves get kidnapped,”_ Nyssa mused.

Sara nodded.

Sighing, the two stopped in their tracks and held their hands up.

“I believe this is the part where you take us to your leader and threaten us under pain of death to comply with your orders,” Nyssa called out to the various agents on the streets. The sass was strong with that one, and Sara loved it. Sassy Nyssa was her favorite Nyssa. And Sleepy Nyssa. And Cuddly Nyssa. And Drunk Nyssa. Ok, so Nyssa in general was her favorite. Sara just really loved her wife.

Slowly the agents came forward, cuffing the women and throwing bags over their heads before they were shoved into a van.

_So cliché,_ Sara thought to herself.

_Agreed._ Or maybe not to herself...

* * *

"So lemme get this straight,” Oliver started off.

“I'm not,” Sara joked back quickly.

“Sara,” Nyssa warned.

Oliver ignored her outburst, “You two came to an agreement with ARGUS to help them with this and they won't try and kill you.”

“Basically.” Sara said with a shrug. The group stood by the QC private jet with their bags at their feet. Lexa was left in the ~~not so~~ capeable hands of Tommy and Sin (much to their irritation, but this was too dangerous to bring their child) and so this would be one mission where the two women were together. It was exciting in its own way, as it had been some time, and it was a good old fashioned jailbreak. Those were always fun!

“They have asked us to do some freelance work for them. In return, our wanted status will be removed,” Nyssa explained quickly.

“And then I said I was a free Lance, so any work done by us would be freelance,” Sara said happily, laughing at her joke. She had embraced her role as Dad by telling the worst jokes ever. Quentin was very proud of her for that.

Nyssa and Oliver rolled their eyes. It was in this moment that Sara realized how similar the two were. Obviously she had a type. It was broody archers with questionable parents.

“Of course we have conditions and terms that we all agreed with. But it was all quite civil, once Ms. Waller realized we are all on the same side.”

“She's probably going to try and pull a fast one on you,” Oliver told them, remembering his past experiences with Waller.

“Then we kill her,” Sara said, “problem solved.” Though, both Sara and Nyssa were interested in seeing a partnership between the League and ARGUS. It would be in everyone’s best interest really. With ARGUS tech and the League’s skills, they could have a really good working relationship going on.

“I guess so,” Oliver muttered. “For the love of—”

Sara and Nyssa whirled around to see one Isabel Rochev stepping out of a car and onto the tarmac.

_This bitch,_ Sara hissed in her mind.

_Language_ , Nyssa's familiar voice echoed in her mind.

After the ARGUS kidnapping, the two had focused more on their bond and seeing what things they could do with it. Calls were made to Ra’s trying to figure out if their situation was normal or not. It wasn't. He had given advice and promised to send an assassin with books on bonds to them in Russia. Nyssa looked forward to reading them, but Sara was less than interested, claiming Nyssa could read the dusty tomes and explain it to her later. All Sara knew was that she and Nyssa could talk with their minds, and that was sick as fuck.

“Ah, I see you got my message, Sara,” Isabel said, walking up to the group. No one missed how she blatantly looked Sara up and down, appraising her in her well fitted suit. It made the blonde wish she wore sweats instead.

Sara actually did get the message, telling her that they were going to Russia and Sara was invited, as she owned part of the company. Of course, this was when Sara and Nyssa were in the middle of getting it on. The only reason she checked the text was because she thought Laurel or someone was in trouble. Needless to say, it ruined the mood. Not even Nyssa's sexy body could salvage it. Instead they just cuddled for a bit while Sara pouted.

“Yes, thank you, Miss Rochev,” Sara said coolly. She wasn't fond of Rochev using her first name. She was too flirty about it. “I was just telling Oliver that I just had to bring Nyssa. She speaks Russian and I'm still a bit rusty in the language. Who better to be my translator than my lovely wife?”

Sara loved mentioning that Nyssa was her wife. Especially when Rochev looked at her like that. Sure Sara liked the attention, because it made Nyssa jealous, but this was borderline creepy and not even Nyssa's possessiveness could counter the levels of creepy that Rochev was giving Sara.

“She is too modest,” Nyssa said in her silky smooth seductive voice. Sara was thankful she wore compression shorts under her clothes, as it kept her semi from being as noticeable. Since she didn't end up getting any last night, Sara really was in the mood, and she was hoping no one noticed. But Nyssa noticed. She noticed everything. “Sara speaks very well, but I could not refuse my love when she asked me to come with her.”

_What can I say, I love cumming with you._ Sara thought with a slight smirk.

Nyssa slid an arm around Sara's lower back, letting her hand rest on her hip, and digging her nails painfully into Sara's hip bone.

_Behave._ Nyssa warned with a smirk.

_Never._

Nyssa sent her an amused look while parroting one of Sara's many phrases back to her, _I knew I married you for a reason._

_And I'm also amazing in bed._ Sara informed her, letting the corner of her mouth twitch slightly, indicating her amusement.

Nyssa's smirk widened a little, _That too._

“Shall we?” Oliver asked, smelling Nyssa's pheromones. She was mildly irritated and it was in his best interest to break this up before something came of it. Either she was going to attack Rochev, or stake her claim on Sara. Either way, no one needed to see that… as much as they may want to.

“Excellent idea,” Nyssa said, “beloved?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sara grumbled playfully, picking up their suitcases. She let Nyssa pack for them, seeing that she was able to get all their mission gear and their work clothes into two bags. Nyssa had mad packing skills.

Oliver and Isabel Rochev watched the two disappear up the steps of the plane. Oliver did his best not to stare at the way Nyssa sashayed all the way up to the door while Isabel stared in shock at Sara's strength. She had lifted the bags with ease and thrown them on her shoulders like they were nothing.

“Hey, wanna do date night in Russia, babe?” Sara called once she got up the steps. “I'll eat whatever weird thing you want to try!”

Neither heard the answer, as Nyssa and Sara had disappeared from their line of sight, and a plane had decided to fly overhead at that moment.

“After you, Miss Rochev,” Oliver said to the woman.

“Thank you.”

* * *

Sara loved Russia. They had vodka! It was the only way she was making it through the trip. Already they met with QC people in Russia and that sucked. Nyssa had even met with MGG people for a bit on her impromptu trip. The two of them managed to meet the League member who was tasked with bringing the assigned books for them. It was Talia, thankfully. She had brought a few things from home for the two women and they were immensely grateful. She seemed interested in the partnership with ARGUS and agreed to bring up Nyssa's plans to their father in her stead.

Right now, Sara, Nyssa, Dig, and Oliver were meeting with a contact Oliver has in Russia. The group was gathered in some seedy bar in the bad side of town. Sara and Nyssa felt right at home in it, as most of their missions involved seedy bars in the dark underbelly of the world. What Sara didn't expect was their contact. Who knew it was an old friend?

“Anatoly?” She asks when she saw the familiar face.

While Ollie and Dig looked a little nicer, Sara wore jeans and a t-shirt with Nyssa's leather jacket. Nyssa, being fancy, wore a dress (a dress that made her fit in with the crowd, but it was still a dress) and some flats. That way she didn't look down on Sara too much.

“Sara? You live!” He exclaimed happily. The older Russian threw his arms around the young Alpha, picking her up and spinning her about like a ragdoll.

“Yeah, I'm alive!” Sara said when her feet were back on the floor. “Thanks to this one, here.” She gestured to Nyssa, and everyone fell silent. It was then when Sara realized her mistake. No doubt everyone here knew Nyssa. She was the  Heir to the Demon. Nyssa had been the reason that the Bratva had fallen on some hard times in the last few years… Sara may have helped. A lot… Okay, so she may have been the reason behind it, but she was acting in her mate's stead.

Anatoly looked between Sara and Nyssa, his eyes slowly widening as he realized who she was. The man was able to put two and two together rather quickly and gulped.

“Beloved,” Nyssa spoke up, her voice low and smooth and having a serious effect on Sara. Why was her wife so hot right now? Right, because she didn't get laid earlier. “It is rude not to introduce your friends to your mate.”

“Right,” Sara said quickly. “Anatoly, this is Nyssa, my Omega. Nyssa, my love, this is Anatoly Knyazev. He helped cause that explosion that led you to me.”

Nyssa nodded, _“Then I must thank you, Anatoly Knyazev, for giving me the sign that lead me to my mate.”_ She told him in perfect Russian.

_“Sara saved my life. I am glad to see her alive and well.”_

“You know, it's rude to speak a different language when you know there are people who don't speak it,” Sara said, sliding her arm around Nyssa's waist.

“Then you should have brushed up like I told you to,” Nyssa teased before kissing her temple.

“I was talking about Dig,” Sara muttered, seeing that she was caught. It's not that she couldn't speak it, it was that the two were speaking so fast.

“Whatever you say, Beloved.” Nyssa told her in a teasing tone.

The group moved to Anatoly’s office, where there were only two seats for guests. Naturally, the seats would be reserved for the two highest ranking individuals in the party. However, with Nyssa around, a wrench was thrown into that plan.

The Bratva, like many other crime syndicates in the dark underbelly of the world, followed certain customs and courtesies. The League had a very similar set of customs and courtesies, with one major difference. While most organized crime groups believed Omegas to be inferior beings, second class citizens, broodmares, or just property to their Alphas; the League did not believe such ideals. Omegas were treated, mostly, as equals. Omega could work as effective assassins, lead mission, even earn titles. Nyssa was proof of this, having earned her place as the Heir. While, yes, and Alpha was preferred to have in a leadership position, Nyssa proved again and again that she did just as well. Being an Omega meant she could make certain choices that most Alphas could not, as their pride and overall disposition would not allow them to do so.

Despite treating Omegas like property, the various other crime syndicates had to respect an Omega with a title. Especially if they came from the League. Of all the seedy underground crime organizations, The League was the best. They were at the top of the proverbial totem pole, and everyone knew it.

So, when it came to seating, Sara found herself rather amused.

Despite her Omega status, Nyssa's title made her the highest ranking individual in the room. Sara was the second highest, being mated to the Omega in question and essentially being League Royalty. Third came Anatoly, with Oliver and Dig as fourth and fifth, respectively.

In the end, to make things less awkward, Sara helped Nyssa take a seat before standing beside her chair, placing her hands gently on her shoulders. After all, this was Oliver's plight, not theirs. If Nyssa and Sara had it their way, they would have been in and out by now.

"I'd prefer to stand. Please sit, though." Sara said in a calm voice.

Once Nyssa had taken her seat, Anatoly took his and Oliver followed, leaving Dig to stand behind his chair.

Oliver had briefed their group on proper customs earlier. He knew that with Anatoly, being higher ranking than him, Oliver would not be able to sit until Anatoly did. The Alpha did not expect Nyssa and Sara to be more powerful than him. The man regarded Nyssa and Sara curiously, but wisely said nothing. The floor was not his, yet. He would have to defer to Nyssa and Sara before he could begin with his request. Since they held the most power right now, they were the first to speak. He could only speak when Nyssa and Sara were finished. Needless to say, he probably shouldn't have brought them.

Before any talk could be done, Anatoly took out a bottle of fine vodka and poured fine shots. Or, he tried, but before he poured the fifth, Nyssa placed her palm over the small glass, indicating she would not drink.

Everyone glanced over to Nyssa, who offered no verbal explanation. She simply settled back into her chair and rested her hands against her abdomen with a small accomplished smile on her face. Her reasoning was caught by Anatoly, and an enthusiastic Sara, who did her best not to kiss her wife on the spot.

_Are you?_ She asked her, already feeling excited.

_You know I have not been tested. However I have a feeling I might be. Either way, drinking would be counterproductive, regardless._

That, Sara could agree with. More for her!

In the end, Anatoly pulled out a small bottle of orange juice from under his desk, making the women laugh.

_“Everything else I have is alcoholic,”_ he explained as a sort of peace offering.

_“You're lucky she loves orange juice,”_ Sara told him in a joking manner.

Nyssa accepted the drink and the others took theirs. The shots were taken and the talks of business began.

* * *

“Everything is ready to go,” Sara said when she walked into the hotel room. “Wanna head downstairs and get some food. We're going to need food before this run.”

Nyssa hummed in agreeance. If she was pregnant, food would be important. And if she wasn't, Nyssa was rather hungry.

“I hope they have borsht,” Nyssa said as she stood up. The woman slid on her flats and followed her beloved down to the lobby.

“What the hell is borsht?” Sara asked her when they were in the elevator.

“A beet soup. I love it. And pelmeni,” Nyssa told her with a smile.

“What's pelmeni?”

“Essentially dumplings,” Nyssa explained.

“You do love your dumplings,” Sara teased.

“That I do.”

The two started off their dinner with some borsht. Nyssa loved it, and Sara, predictably, hated it. While there were none of Nyssa's dumplings, they still managed to eat some great food. When they finished, Sara was still hungry, so they decided to go wanted the local area, and maybe find some dumplings.

“I love street vendor food!” Sara declared as she chowed down on her gyro. The two of them were bundled up in their warm clothes, Nyssa more so than Sara. Snow was falling lightly, and it made for a pretty romantic night for Sara was being honest.

Nyssa managed to find a little place serving dumplings, and she was popping them into her mouth with a pair of cheap chopsticks. Her fingers were covered by gloves and she had a big fluffy scarf wrapped around her with a beanie covering her ears and most of face.

“So much better than the hotel,” Nyssa agreed happily.

“I'm surprised you ate it, Miss I-am-skeptical-of-all-restaurant-food.”

“Excuse you,” Nyssa said, pointing her chopsticks at Sara, “It is Mrs. I-am-skeptical-of-all-restaurant-food, thank you very much!”

The two of them laughed at that.

“Good one, babe,” Sara told her. “We should probably head back so Felicity and the others don't come looking for us.”

Nyssa nodded, “agreed.”

The two happily walked down the street, happily eating their food and, for the most part, enjoying their impromptu date. As they neared the hotel, Nyssa's phone rang.

“Talia,” Nyssa mumbled to her mate.

“I'll head inside. We're about to go out in the cold and I'm gonna need shots,” Sara told her.

Nyssa rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. She watched Sara wander inside while shedding all her outer layers.

_“Yes?”_

_“Father is most interested in your plan, sister.”_ Talia told her, _“he has allowed a trial run that you will be running. I look forward to hear of your success tonight."_

_“If I am successful tonight, you will likely not hear from me until tomorrow,”_ Nyssa replied in a suggestive tone.

_“You are disgusting.”_

_“Good bye, sister. Give my love to Damian!”_

_“I hate you.”_ The older al Ghul child said to her before hanging up.

Nyssa smirked when she heard the click, indicating that Talia hung up. Giving her sister mentally disturbing images was one of her favorite pastimes. It seemed to be a younger sister thing, since Sara often did the same thing to Laurel.

Speaking of Sara, Nyssa was cold and she decided now was the time to find her very warm Alpha.

Padding back into the lobby, Nyssa made her way to the bar where she didn't doubt Sara would be. What she didn't expect was a sense of alarm and panic bubbling up in her chest. Frowning, Nyssa picked up the pace while pulling off her outer layers.

When she was shucking off her coat, she saw it.

Isabel Rochev was blatantly flirting with Sara. Rubbing her body against the Alpha while Sara was trying to back away. Sara smelled Nyssa before she saw the woman. And when she scented her Omega, she smelled anger radiating off her.

“Rochev,” Sara growled, “stop.”

“Why would I do that when I have you right where I want you?” The woman purred.

Blue eyes locked with brown, and Sara couldn't help but grin. Nyssa was pissed and protective. And fuck it was hot.

“Because I have no interest in you,” Sara told her honestly. “I have a wife and kids.”

“I could show you a good time. I've been with quite a few Alphas before. I know what I'm doing,” Isabel told her, running her fingers over Sara's abs. “Besides, your body is responding to me. You want this too.”

“Actually it's responding to my mate,” Sara said, pointing over Isabel’s shoulder.

The woman jumped and pulled herself away from Sara. Nyssa looked absolutely murderous and Sara was doing her best not to laugh.

“Nyssa,” Sara called with a smirk, “come here, my love.”

Nyssa moved like a lioness stalking her prey. Isabel took a few steps back, just to keep out of Nyssa's path as she stalked toward Sara with the grace of a jungle cat. When she was close enough, she grabbed a fistful of Sara's shirt and yanked the Alpha toward her. Lips meet in a firey kiss, but Sara stopped it before Nyssa went too far.

“Now, now, Nyssa,” Sara husked into her wife's ear, “we don't need to be giving anyone a show.” A pale hand lightly slapped the Omega’s round ass before palming at it. “Let's head upstairs, Beloved. I have plans for you tonight.”

The blonde had placed herself between Rochev and her enraged mate in an attempt to keep Nyssa from killing the woman. While Rochev definitely deserved to be at least roughed up, the two of them did not need a repeat of The Incident. Instead she focused on getting Nyssa away from the wide eyed woman.

It took some careful maneuvering, since Nyssa was so worked up. Her pheromones were flying left and right, announcing to the world that Sara was her Alpha and hers alone. Anyone who dared to come near her, would probably have their heads ripped off. And, while Sara might enjoy Nyssa beating other people up, they had to save that for tonight.

_“Save it for tonight, Beloved,”_ Sara teased as she placed her hand on the small of Nyssa's back. The action was subtle, but it alerted the Omega to tell her the blonde had officially taken control and there was no room for arguing. Unless she wanted to be punished, that is.

Sara rarely exerted her dominance over Nyssa, at least, outside of the bedroom. She only did it when Nyssa's temper got out of control and she needed to reign the woman in. Sara could count the times she had done it on one hand, just because Nyssa had impeccable self control. She just really didn't take well to people trying to hit on her mate, or people who dared to threaten her pup.

A low, but very dangerous growl escaped Nyssa's mouth, but she made no move to pull away from Sara. The hand on her back was a reminder that she needed to calm down, and she was losing control of herself. Later she would blame pregnancy hormones, but now she had no excuse other than needing to stake her claim.

“C’mon babe. It's late and it's been a long day for everyone. You’ll feel better in the morning,” the blonde told her sweetly while rubbing small circles on her back.

Nyssa closed her eyes, sighed, and then nodded. “You are probably right, Beloved.” Nyssa finally mumbled out. “I think a good night's rest will do me well.”

“Atta girl,” Sara told her with a smile, already leading her to the elevator.

Sara shot Rochev a triumphant smirk as she walked away, while Nyssa shot the woman a death glare. If looks could kill, Isabel Rochev would be dead about fifty times over. Thankfully, looks did not kill, and Nyssa didn't make any moves to actually try and kill the woman. She just let herself be led to the elevator like a good little Omega. Which was probably smart. But she did take away some satisfaction knowing that she could smell the other woman's fear. That was nice.

Once inside, Sara waited for the door to close completely before sliding her arm around Nyssa's waist.

“That was so fucking hot.” She whispered before pinning Nyssa to the wall and kissing her.

* * *

“So Dig is already in,” Sara said gearing up in the van. “So we're just making sure he and that ARGUS lady get out.”

“Are you two going to be warm enough?” Felicity asked them and she watched them strap various weapons to their person.

“I took a few shots, I'm good,” Sara said, holding up a flask. She stole it from Anatoly. Well, he gave it to her when she picked it up and admired it. Technicalities.

“We will be fine.” Nyssa replied, adding an extra few layers. She hated the cold, and already had more layers than usual. Sara was looking at her with concern, worried that the cold would make her catch a cold. _“I will be fine, Beloved.”_

Sara gave her a sheepish grin. “Let's go.”

Breaking into the gulag was easy. Breaking out with prisoners was going to be the fun part. Thankfully, Nyssa and Sara were very good at what they did. Being the incredible assassins they were, the two spent the night learning the guard schedules and rotations, thanks to some idiot who wrote it down on a piece of paper.

“This reminds me of Harry Potter when Neville wrote all the passwords down and Sirius gained entrance into Gryffindor Tower,” Nyssa informed Sara as the two of them casually walked the halls. They instinctively avoided the security cameras, even though Felicity was supposedly tapped in and making sure the two would not be seen.

“Wow, my wife is a nerd,” Sara teased, knocking her hip against Nyssa's.

“You were the one who forced the books upon me,” Nyssa answered, smiling under her shemagh. “Do you smell Mr. Diggle, yet?”

Sara had a better sense of smell, at least when it came to finding Dig. She saw him more often than Nyssa did, and while Nyssa knew his scent, her nose was getting bombarded with all sorts of scents. The sheer volume made it difficult for her to pick out an individual scent, with the exception of her mate, naturally.

“Yeah,” Sara said, flaring her nostrils. “And I smell meat! Up for a snack?”

“Sara.”

“Fine, no snack.”

Nyssa could smell the meat, and it smelt positively dreadful! As they drew closer to Dig, the smell of meat grew and grew.

“Babe, you're looking green,” Sara mumbled, gently pushing Nyssa against a wall. This way, if Nyssa started falling, Sara could help her to the ground easier. Nyssa rarely looked like this, so Sara knew right there that something was wrong.  

The guards weren't supposed to be coming around anytime soon, so they could catch a breather, but they shouldn’t delay much.

“That meat smells atrocious!” Nyssa hissed out, covering her nose with her hands.

“Are you sure it's the meat?” Sara asked her.

“It smells like it has spoiled!”

Someone had a sensitive nose today. The last time Nyssa had a scent overload was when she was expecting. Of course, now was not the time to bring it up, but they both were thinking it.

“Want to clear my exit and I can go ahead? You're way better at picking off any followers compared to me,” Sara said sweetly, trying to make sure Nyssa wouldn't get offended at her suggestion. With any luck, Nyssa would still have a rational mind instead of angry pregnancy hormones flying around. That is, assuming she was pregnant.

“That would be wise, I think,” Nyssa answered, slowly pulling her hands away from her face. “I will be outside, covering your exit.” On the plus side, if she threw up, she could cover it with snow. On the downside, she would be outside in the snow, most likely perched in one spot and waiting. All Nyssa could hope was that Sara got out quickly.

The two quickly kissed before Nyssa raced through the halls, being mindful to avoid detection.

By the time she reached suitable perch, Sara had already begun her jailbreak.

_“Look who's got a get out of jail free card, bitches!”_ Nyssa heard over their comms. She rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, but she couldn't help but chuckle at her mate’s exuberance.

Busting out of a gulag made for an interesting date night, as their last one was so rudely interrupted by Waller. But at least Nyssa and Sara had their fill of beating people up. Especially Nyssa. She may have been a little over the top, but in her defense, she was probably pregnant. So she wouldn't get to beat people up anymore, so she was enjoying her last little bit of hitting bad guys for the next two years.

Ish.

Hopefully.

Knowing them, that wouldn't happen, but Sara could dream.

Whatever. At least they had fun. And Sara found more vodka, plus snacks! The guards had beef jerky stashed on them, making Sara one happy Alpha.

“I love a good jailbreak,” Sara said, settling down in the van next to her wife. She pulled the Omega onto her lap and happily nuzzled into her. “Mmm, mine.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes.

“I believe our mission was a success,” Nyssa said to the group as they drove away. “I wonder when someone will discover all the unconscious guards.”

She and Sara had gone a little bit overboard on their way in. And Sara had fun switching all their clothing around, and tying the men up in very awkward positions.

(“At least it's good knot practice,” the blonde told her with a wink. “They definitely won't get out of this any time soon... I hope we find more guys, I could use the practice. I think I’m a bit rusty.”

Nyssa knew all too well how skilled Sara was when it came to tying people up. If she said they weren't going to get out of it, Nyssa believed it. The blonde had not had a chance to put her skills to the test since before they left Nanda Parbat, so it was nice to see she still knew what she was doing.

“I am sure you will have ample time to practice your knots tonight, beloved.” The assassin told her Alpha, watching for other guards.

“I'm counting on it, Princess,” the blonde said, making her mate trip and fall into the snow.)

Nyssa was still cold from the snow, but being pressed against Sara made her much warmer. And the blonde was smart enough to pack a blanket for after their jailbreak, so she threw that over the both of them.

“Where's my blanket?” Dig joked to Sara as he leaned into Lyla.

“You should have brought one,” Sara replied, peering over Nyssa's shoulder.

“If I did, it would be back at the gulag,” he pointed out.

“Then you should have packed a bag for us to bring after we busted you out,” Sara told him. “It's called thinking ahead, Dig.”

“You didn't pack one for me?” He teased.

“What am I? Your mother?”

“You are a mom,” he told her.

“Not yours! Besides, packing is Nyssa's job. I'm terrible at it.”

“I know,” Nyssa piped up.

Sara was the type to pack jeans and a t-shirt to a fancy party. After seeing how terrible Sara was at packing when Nyssa took her on one of her first missions, Nyssa had taken to making Sara a packing list for each mission. After mating, Nyssa just took over packing for the two of them, or at least left out everything she wanted Sara to pack if she was busy.

The group made it back to their hotel with a few hours to spare before dawn. Everyone made their way to their hotel rooms in hopes of getting some sleep before they headed home to Starling. Well, most people slept. Sara Lance had other plans.

“Wanna play, Princess?” She purred to her wife as she pressed her up against the door to their hotel room.

Nyssa was right. Sara did have ample time to practice her knots that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Hope you enjoyed that little thing. I just really wanted to write Russia that's all. Hope you had fun reading! Drop me a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> I decided to post this part because it could stand alone from the stuff that I'm writing right now. This was a sort of filler section. I already had 40 pages and my Google doc was taking forever to load so I decided to cut a bit out. Don't worry, there is still plenty to read and we get to meet new characters and a friend from Earth 38 but on this earth (because I've decided that in this world, all the lovely SG characters exist here instead of another world so we can have more shenanigans.). I just wanted to have everyone together to make my life easier tbh so that's what's happening. Three guesses who our new friend is!


End file.
